


The after affects of not listening

by Mfpasta



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Top Hajime, bottom Gundam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mfpasta/pseuds/Mfpasta
Summary: Souda said something about some pills at the store, Something about they might help or something. Abviously Gundam wasn't paying attention to what Souda was saying and just nodded, saying he would pick them up later. Souda wrote down the name of the drug and Gundam bought some not quite sure what it was (having not listened to Souda) so he asks Hajime to help him try it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got my first request and wanted to wright a story for them. Iet to t would love more requests if you want them and I will try to ghemas soon as I possibly can which the most waiting is about two weeks but hardly ever longer then that.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this stort is shit, I did this on a school after like an hour of studing and homework I have a test tomorrow so I had to go to bed early I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again ok :)

Souda was going on about something he saw at the store some drug, Gundam wasn't listening because he couldn't possibly be expected to listen to rambeling of this mundane idiot.

"So Gundam what about it you gonna pick it up" Souda said

"Huh oh yeah just wright the name down, and I'll retrieve it from the place of shopping later in the day" Gundam replied and went back to stareing out the window. Souda wrote the name down and Gundam went to pick up the drug, knowing the pink haired man would not leave him alone if he saw Gundam didn't have it. He walked over the drug side of the store and looked down at the little piece of paper Souda gave him  _aphrodisiacs,_ he looked at the many drugs on the shelves. He finally found it, bought it, and took it home, He set it down on his nightstand by his bed. Now that he had bought it he needed to use it, but the thing was he didn't actually know what it did. He hadn't been listening when Souda explained what it did, he thought for a moment before he had a plan. He would get Hajime to try it out for him, He left his cottage in search for the brown haired male. After searching for an hour he finally found him playing video games with Chiaki, he walked up to them and Hajime looked up at him "Oh hi Gundam" "I have a favor to ask of you mortal" "Uh ok what is it?" He got up from where he was sitting playing with Chiaki "oh Chiaki while I'm helping him why don't you take a real quick nap you can barely keep your eyes open" Chiaki looked up at him and nodded and got up to go back to her cottage. "Follow me fiend" I said and me and him went back to Gundam's cottage, upon arrival Gundam opened the door and let the boy in. "So what did my help with?" Gundam walked over to his nightstand where he put the pills and picked up the little bottle. "Kazuichi said these would help me but truthfully I wasn't listening so I was wondering if you would take some of these so I could see what these do?" Hajime looked reluctant but he agreed to anyway, Hajime walked over took about 6 pills hoping they would react faster if he took more of them. "Um Hajime are you sure you want to take that many?" "Yeah" "Ok" He took the pills and sat down and waited for the pills to start up, while waiting for the pills to work Gundam made some drinks to entertain them. After awhile of talking and waiting the pills started to kick in, Hajime's body to heat up and his heart beat quickened. He started breathing heavy and he could feel himself getting excited but he didn't know why, Gundam noticed this "Hajime are you alright" Hajime looked up at him and Gundam noticed a lustful gleam in his eyes. Suddenly Hajime pounced on him, this surprised Gundam "H-Hajime are a-alright why are y-you on me" Gundam managed to stutter out "Well I have good news and bad news which would you like to hear first" Hajime hissed "G-Good news" "Ok good news is I know what it was bad news is it was a drug that enhanced sexual desire so sorry not sorry about this" and He attacked Gundam's neck biting and sucking "H-Hajime please s-stop this" Hajime looked at his and stopped attacking his neck, he looked really pissed "Well I was going to have some foreplay just for you but not after this" He smirked and pulled down both his and Gundam's pants and boxers. Hajime swiftly entered Gundam electing a cry of pain and more pleading to stop when a *slap* the sound of skin on skin rang out, A red mark formed on Gundam's face "I told you to shut the fuck up slut" Gundam didn't complain anymore, tears ran down his face as Hajime mercilessly pounded into him. Gundam cummed four times before Hajime pulled out and collapsed, Gundam cried himself to sleep that night an awful pain shooting through his back and ass. The morning sun shown through the curtains and Gundam woke up, the memories of last night flooded back to him he started crying again. He rolled over to see if Hajime had left, he had but he left a note Gundam picked it up and started reading it 'Dear Gundam Oh my god I'm so sorry for what happened last night I didn't mean for it to happen, but with the drug you gave me I couldn't help I know I don't deserve it for what happened but if you could forgive that's all I ask -Hajime Hinata' Gundam covered his mouth with his hand remembering the drug, It had been his fault not Hajime's Oh he had to apologize even if Hajime did lose control, it was Gundam's fault. Gundam got out of bed and with some effort pulled his pants and underwear on, Gundam left his cottage and went to search for the brown haired male. In search for Hajime he came across Souda, anger flooded Gundam's body it was him who recommended the drug. He marched up to the pink haired mechanic "Souda why would you recommend such a drug last night Hajime lost after he took it" at these words Souda eyes went as wide as saucers "YOU USED IT ON HAJIME ARE YOU NUTS I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE IT ON HUMANS ONLY ON ANIMALS TO HELP SINCE YOUR THE ULTAMATE BREEDER NOT TO USE ON PEOPLE" Souda yelled Gundam rolled his eyes and left the mechanic in his hysterics. He found Hajime out standing on the beach staring at the beach, "Hajime hey Hajime" he turned around and looked at me surprised "Hey Gundam how are you feeling?" "Not good but that doesn't matter I came to say I forgive you" his face lit up and he kissed me. I kissed back and after a minute he pulled away "I love you" he said "I love you too" I replied I can already tell this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship. THE END


End file.
